


On Pandora, Box Opens You

by MrProphet



Category: Avatar (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	On Pandora, Box Opens You

It started in small ways; squabbles over betrothals, fighting over trinkets, beasts in the forest turning on their own and fighting tooth and claw for territory. As time went by it got worse; tribes eyed one another angrily and coveted each other's lands.

They traced the corruption to an alien structure; one of their pods, with a drill bit driven deep into the soil of Pandora. They called for their friends, the aliens they trusted, to find out what the structure was and how it was polluting Eywa.

The aliens entered and found a woman in an avatar pod, linked not to a Na'vi body but to the drill; tied into the world-spirit itself.

The Na'vi were furious that an alien had polluted Eywa. They wanted to rip the drill from the soil, but their friends stopped them.

“The pollution is in the Eywa now,” they said. “The Na'vi and the creatures of Pandora do not know how to cope with it. She who taught you to desire can teach you to resist temptation.”

And so they left the pod where it lay, went back to their tribes and went on, flawed, but hopeful.


End file.
